Choose
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSakuNaru SasuNaru SakuSasu and NaruHina]The three part story on how one decision changes us all. Love, lies, lust, betrayal and death, oh what greater a tragedy than that of love? [Three Shot]I dont own Naruto. Please Review! COMPLETE.
1. Loose

**Choose **

Emerald eyes.

The way into her heart.

-

-

Everything that she was.

-

-

Gone.

- -

"Naruto."

-

-

That's all it took to finally tear them apart.

-

-

One name.

One choice.

Separating,

-

-

Forever.

--

"I understand"

And she did.

-

The closing of a door,

The loss of a heart.

-

-

Forever.

--

"Why me?"

Why him?

-

-

Why not her?

Didn't she deserve his love?

-

-

"I don't love her"

Don't.

Love.

Her.

-

-

"I don't either."

-

-

They didn't know.

-

-

"I don't love them."

And she lies to herself just to hide the pain.

-

-

Again.

* * *

They were all in the same room, the very same room where they had professed their love for each other. 

The very same room,

Where her heart finally broke.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared hard into onyx eyes as she silently begged him to choose, to choose her. Inside, she was screaming, begging, crying and falling to pieces as the realization finally hit her. 

Outside, she stood by herself with no emotion on her face. Her eyes betraying her-they always did, she was never to good at hiding her emotions.

Beside her, her companion, her love, her best friend with the bluest eyes stood staring at the same man as her.

They all knew what was going to happen, who would be chosen, and who would leave.

Yet she wanted, hoped-needed- him to say her name.

Don't leave me 

Fate was never a good friend to her.

"Naruto."

For a moment her eyes went wide as her heart broke.

As the pain finally hit her.

As everything finally hit her.

She loved them, she truly did, and they meant the world to her, yet she knew that they never really felt the same for her. She was just a means to an end.

_They didn't want to believe. _

And they never did.

But they do.

Two men-ninja-in a relationship would never be accepted.

They had to make the others-themselves- believe that they weren't what they really were.

They needed someone to use, who would make everyone think,

Think, that they weren't gay.

They didn't want to believe what they were. They couldn't be what they were.

"I understand."

And she did.

He was the heir to the greatest clan in Konoha.

And he already had enough for everyone to hate him for.

They couldn't have something like this on their shoulders.

_Just a toy._

Always just a toy.

Eight teen-year-old Sakura walked out of the door, and out of team seven.

Out their lives.

* * *

"Why Me?" the blond boy-man- asked. 

As the young man with eyes as black as his sin looked at him, he could only utter the biggest lie of his life,

" I don't love her"

Blue eyes widen and stare into closed black orbs.

"I don't either."

They both are liars.

They both are sinners.

They both are in love.

They both killed an angel.

They both killed their guardian angel,

Leaving them with nothing more than a memory.

* * *

The angel with lost pure emerald eyes fell against a tree. 

Her heart shattering with every breath.

The pain, oh _god_ this pain.

He chose him.

_He_ chose him.

He _chose_ him.

He chose _him. _

Not her.

Not,

Her.

Large intakes of air not helping the suffocation.

Suffocating,

She was losing her wings,

Her,

Wings,

Gone.

"I don't love them."

And the angel, lied.

* * *

As the rays of the morning sun shone past the trees, 

The cherry blossom trees cried tears of cherry blossoms as the heart of Konoha, the heart of team seven, the guardian angel,

Wilted away.

* * *

Wow, I didn't think that I had this in me. 

Just to clear everything up, Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were all in a relationship. The three of them. Although, Sasuke was only in it so that he could have Naruto and vise versa. All three of them knew that sooner of later it would have to end because Sasuke and Naruto didn't want Sakura.

So, Sasuke chose Naruto over Sakura. She in turn left, forever. She was the guardian angel for team seven; the heart of Konoha, and the two boys sinned because they killed her heart. Forever shattering who she was.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't want people to believe that they were gay because they couldn't accept it themselves. That is why they used Sakura.

They lied when they said that they didn't love her, they were so into making themselves believe that they were only using her, that they didn't realize that they loved her.

**FIN**


	2. Lie

Well, I know I only got like five reviews for the first part of my story, but after reading and re-reading it a millions times, I came up with a really great way to end it. And plus, I really hate myself at the moment for not posting as much as I should, so, here you go to the five people who reviewed, this is for you!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**: yukibozu, TheFoxGirlKitsune, Hasabusa, cast14, SasukeSakura4life.

* * *

Choose Part II

Endless pools of black.

His greatest defense, and now, his greatest weakness.

-

-

-

-

All of the sacrifice he made, all of the time he used.

-

-

Wasted.

-

-

Sasuke walked into the living room of his shared apartment, seeing that Naruto was sitting on the couch, slouched over into his own version of the thinking pose. Sasuke stared blankly at him for a few seconds before taking a seat beside him.

-

-

Sasuke tried not to cringe when Naruto flinched away from him.

-

He tried even harder not to call Naruto back when he walked away from him.

* * *

Evers since that day nearly four months ago, Sasuke and Naruto tried to tell themselves that what they said and did was for the best. That, letting Sakura out of their already fucked up relationship was for the best. Sasuke told himself that they were better off, just being two, and not three.

He was always good at lying to himself.

Or so he said.

* * *

Today, when he woke up alone and cold, Sasuke tried to hide that painful stab to his heart. He just shrugged off, lying to himself more as he fixes the bed and takes another lonely shower.

And he tells himself that it is just a new cologne that he smells on Naruto's skin, not the very familiar scent of cherry blossoms that he told himself that he did not miss. He tells himself that it is ramen that he smells on his breath when Naruto walks passed him, not that weird mixture of breath mints and sake.

Sasuke walks into the lonely kitchen, gets what he thinks is a tomato and cringes as the taste of apple fills his mouth. He stares at the helpless fruit, the one that she always bought for them, and the one that she always snacked on.

It takes him a minute, but then he realizes that he had squashed the poor fruit in his hand.

And he tells himself that it was just a muscles contraction, not his anger.

* * *

When he walks through the streets, he familiarizes himself with the stares and whispers. Telling himself that it is because he betrayed them and not because his choice that they hate him so.

He buys his normal amount of tomato's and the few cup ramen for Naruto, even though Naruto goes out instead of eating with him now and stars his lonely, quiet, cold walk home. When he walks by the ramen stand, he does not stop to talk to Naruto inside, he can already hear a shy giggle of some random girl and Sasuke tell himself that it is just Hinata.

When he hears a moan he closes his eyes and walks faster to his lonely apartment, telling himself that it was just his imagination. When he subconsciously walks past his apartment, and into the memorial grounds, he lets himself stop and stare at the Cherry blossom trees.

It seemed that they still continued to weep. Probably because he would not allow himself to or because the trees knew that there were too many tears to be shed for one person, a pain too deep to be felt by one person.

He scoffed at himself, it was all just nonsense.

But he did not even think about the tightening of his chest, the painful squeeze of his heart as he passed a very notable tree. One that had a bouquet of red roses placed in front of it, one that had a name engraved into it.

He just told himself that that name did not mean anything to him, and thanked the gods when it began to rain down on him, so he could let his tears fall without being noticed.

* * *

When he wakes up the next day at four in the morning to a sobbing girl and the firm voice of Naruto, Sasuke just stands up and makes his cold lonely bed once again. He takes his lonely shower again, and proceeds to eat his breakfast.

When he walks by Naruto, who is once again sitting on the couch in a thinking position, Sasuke turns away and tells himself that Naruto is not there, that Naruto died four months ago when Sakura died…

Because every time Naruto brings home a green-eyed girl and fucks her,

A part of Sasuke dies inside.

* * *

Okay, well uhm, I think I went a wee bit over board here didn't I?

Oh well, for those who have some trouble again, here is the explanation:

Sakura did die, and Sasuke is just as lonely as he was before, and he lies to himself so that the full weight of the situation won't kill him. He walked by the tree that she died beside and Ino had placed roses there for her. Naruto is cheating on Sasuke with random girls who have green eyes because he feels guilty, Sasuke knows this and tells himself that Naruto is dead instead of recognizing that the real Naruto that he picked over Sakura is hurting him. So, um, yeah, Sasuke's hear is breaking and that is why it says a part of Sasuke dies inside.


	3. Linger

Hey, well, the last and third part of Choose is finally here. It took me some time because I could not find a good part that would describe Naruto. Since this is the last chapter, I am going to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story, I had first meant for it to just be a One shot, but, after thinking and reading a lot of stories, I was able to persuade my muse to help.

So, thanks and please review.

P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters, jutsu, kunai, or bowls of ramen.

Hehe.

* * *

Choose III

Azure Skies.

Once held only pure thoughts, now contain only guilt and regret.

-

-

I once told myself that anger, and hate were terrible things to feel. But right now, I could not care less about all that bullshit I preached those damn years ago.

-

-

-

I used to say that what happened, just happened for some damn reason.

-

-

That's just bullshit, along with that damn autopsy report.

-

I looked around the quiet, oh so very quiet now, apartment. All of the furniture was gone, only a chair in the kitchen and a small recliner in the living area. There are no longer any pictures on the walls, I burned them myself too fucking mad at those bastards for offing themselves instead of taking the pain.

Funny how all of the pictures I used to have contained all dead people. Guess the Kyuubi really is cursed.

* * *

I still walk around Konoha with my bright orange jumpsuit on, just without a damn headband. The fucking old hag decided that I was still a little bit unstable after the bastard off'd himself a couple of weeks ago. Just give me my damn headband and send my on some stupid suicide mission I say, then maybe she would be rid of me and the damn Kyuubi forever.

I know that is what everyone wants.

I am not stupid, nor am I fucking deaf. I hear all of that shit they talk about when I walk around town.

Seriously, don't they know that I hear everything they say from that bastard in my mind? The fucking Kyuubi has always had a fun time just telling me how I destroyed possibly the only thing in my life everyday. Honestly, do they think that whispering "It was all his fault, I hear he was the one thing separating those two lovers" is gonna hurt me?

Me? Uzumaki Naruto, demon of Konoha? By the way, just love the name Ino, if I ever get to see you I should remember to tell you that one.

Ino is just a stupid pig bitch, if whenever I fucking die and see Sakura in hell since I know she killed herself, I should tell her that 'Pig' really does fit that blonde whore. She slept with Chouji and Shikamaru plenty of times while she was with that replacement bastard.

Really, she should not have been so surprised that he ended up in my bed. He looks so much like the bastard, I just could not resist.

Just like with all of those green eyed girls, maybe next time I might be able to say sorry to them. And they actually might hear me in hell.

* * *

I close my eyes and take another gulp of sake, the sleeping guy behind moves again and I just roll my eyes. If this guy thinks that I fucked him because I like him, well, I just hope he doesn't cry like a baby when I kick him out.

It is very funny actually, I did not want to bring anyone home today, I walked past where they found Sasuke, that bastard drank himself to death right by the tree where Sakura's heart supposedly just 'stopped'. Yeah, like I believe that bullshit, the bastard drank too much on purpose cause I stopped being with him.

Not my fault really, Sakura is a medic, she could stop her own heart if she wanted to and I know that is just what she did. C'mon, ever hear of a perfectly healthy young girl just dying?

And plus, I just stopped being around Sasuke for the same reason that he wanted me so badly.

Sakura was pregnant.

Funny how we found that out AFTER she died. And I just know that she knew, even if she did not, that doesn't change the fact that a child that could have been mine was killed along with her.

I sigh as the guy in my bed rolls onto a better position, this time, on his stomach. I smirk, he won't be sitting right for a week. He should be proud of himself, he is the only guy that I have fucked and haven't left bruised and a little bloody.

Damn those green eyes of his.

Hell, even that black hair of his, I just could not resist.

* * *

Hinata is sitting beside me, for the first time practically since I started dating Sasuke and Sakura nearly three years ago. And by the way she is stuttering, I bet she probably still has a soft spot for me. She really shouldn't, being married to that Dog boy and pregnant.

I smile at her wide eyes, one of her hands is on her stomach and she is smiling.

"Naruto, the baby just kicked!" I smile at her, a small one and reach my hand onto her stomach. She does not flinch when I touch her, instead I feel her relax into my touch. Indeed she is right, the baby is kicking, or punching.

Her hand settles over mine. And I look away from her, I already know what she is about to say. My eyes settle on a cherry tree and I cringe before turning away once more, only to see an uchiwa fan.

When my eyes settle back at her pure white ones, I sigh and just resign myself to closing them.

"What would you like to name your…your daughter?"

For a long time I just sit there, with my eyes closed one hand on her stomach.

When I open them, the sun shines and for a second I thought I saw black and green but I just dismiss it before saying, "Kameko." Long life, I just hope that she has that because I sure as hell know I wont.

I wonder if Hinata will forgive me later on in life, or if she will ever know that I only fucked her because I needed small hands to hold me, small hands like Sakura's after she died.

I wonder now, if Sasuke will thank me for naming my daughter what he wanted to name his first daughter when I see him in hell.

The headband on my forehead is glimmering in the sunlight and I run faster out of the village toward my destination, who would have known that I could run so fast to my death?

**FIN**

Hehe, well.

PLEASE NO FLAMES!

I wanted to add those little twists in the last chapter just for you all. There was no way that I could make this a happy ending so I just wanted to make it all angst-y and sad. Sorry if you don't understand everything fully.

Sasuke killed himself by drinking too much and suffering from alcohol poisoning. Sakura was pregnant when she died and when Sasuke found that out he sought out Naruto for comfort, yet Naruto did want to be around anyone and went to Hinata, they had sex, and now she is pregnant with his daughter. Sasuke wanted to name his daughter Kameko for long life, so Naruto just wanted to honor Sasuke's wishes.

Naruto took a suicide mission in the end so that he could kill himself to be with Sasuke and Sakura. And when he said that he wanted to say sorry, he felt like it was his fault that they died.

That was long, I hope that you like my version of how Team seven finally was destroyed!


	4. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
